I Am Not Him
by CarganFever
Summary: A/U Kendall is in his first year in teaching and falls in love with one of the teachers. Will the teacher love him back the same way? Kenlos/Jagan with past Cargan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is going to be a AU Fiction and it is going to be Kenlos and Jagan with past Cargan.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush. I only own the story and the OC that are going to be in the story.

Kendall POV

It was 5:15 am when my alarm went off while I was still in a deep sleep. Today was my first day at work. I got a job at a nearby elementary school as a 5th grade teacher. I am going to be teaching history to about 80 students but I am glad that not all of them at the same time. I am glad that they get be splitted in to 4 different classes. Can you believe it me at 21 and teaching at a elementary school. I never saw my self as a teacher I always thought I was going to be a musician but it did not work out with my friend Dustin he had other plans.

So I got up from my bed because I have to be at Palm Woods Elementary school at 6:45. And if I stay in bed I can fall asleep again . I head to the restroom to shave and to take a shower. When I was finished I was getting pretty hungry and it is still early so I could stop by Denny's to get some breakfast. So I got my briefcase, cell phone ,wallet and car keys and headed to the garage to go to Denny's.

When I was done eating breakfast I was driving to the school I was early it was 6:25 am so I think I am going to be the only one here beside the principal who is really nice Ms. Wainwright. But the assistant principal Mr. Gustavo gives me the creeps. I was walking in to the school were I was welcome with a cold breeze in the school. I wonder why they keep the school so cold when nobody is here during the summer. I went up to the principal office to thank Ms. Wainwright for this opportunity again for letting me tech here. As I walked up to the office there was nobody at the front desk so I went straight in to Ms. Wainwright's office. Her door was wide open and she was at her desk using the computer with a smile on her face. I can tell she really loves her job as the school principal here. I cleared my throat to get her attention away from her computer. She turned and she greeted me with a smile and I gave her one back.

"Good morning . Are you ready for a busy day today?" she asked. I guess she can tell I am a little nervous. Who would not be nervous on their first day at work?

"Yes Ms. Wainwright I am ready for today. Even though I am a little nervous today but I know I can get over it soon" I said.

"Kendall its okay to be nervous every body get nervous on their first day at work. Heck even I got nervous when I got my first teaching job. And then I got nervous when I was promoted to principal. I did not know how well I was going to handle this job but look at me I am doing one heck of a job" she said with a smile.

"I know it is but I hope the students like me and also the other teachers who I am going to work with" I said.

"Do not worry Kendall they are going to love you. And if you have any problems with any of the other teachers you can come and talk to me at any time but first make sure you have some one supervise your class while you come to talk to me" she said

"Okay Ms. Wainwright. I should go I just came up to bid you a good morning and also to thank you for this opportunity to teach. So I have already kept you from your job" I said.

"Kendall you can call me Kelley and do not worry I was not doing any thing I was bored out of my mind. On the first day of school I usually do not have any visitors up here today. So I am happy that you stopped by. You also have a good morning Kendall. And I am happy to have given you an opportunity to teach her with us."

With that I waved good-bye to her and head to my classroom in the 5th grade section of the school. When I was passing through the area there were not many teachers there yet. I was looking up to were my class was. I was still in the 4th grade area and I saw a name plate that said Mr. Diamond and the one behind was Mr. Knight. I guess that is where 5th grade classes start. I walked in to the classroom and it looked really spaces. The classroom was already set up with the desks facing the front and the chairs under the desks. But there was not any posters around the classroom. When I was waking by the other ones they all had posters around the class. I guess I am going to have to buy some posters soon to have a nice decorated room.

I walked up to my desk and settle my briefcase on the table and sat down on the chair. I took out all the books that I was carrying and started to sort them out on my desk. When I was finished with that I was looking over my lesson plans for the week when I heard some one clear their throat. I looked up from my papers and saw another teacher standing there with a smile on his face. I am guessing he is a teacher because we are the only ones who are supposed to be here this early in the morning. He also looked pretty young to be a teacher I am guessing he is around 22.

"Hi I am Logan Mitchell I teach 5th grade Science" he said with a smile extending me a hand. I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Logan. I am Kendall Knight I am the new History teacher" I said.

"Well it is also nice to meet you Kendall. What were you doing? You looked very interested in what you were reading" he said.

I just started to chuckle. I was just reading over what I was going to do for the week.

"Do not worry I was just reading over the lesson plans for the week" I said. He also started to chuckle at me.

"Do not worry you are going to be okay. I just came over here to introduce my self since we are going to be working together this year. My class is across from yours so if you need any thing do not hesitate to ask me." I nodded my head.

With that he walked back across to his class. I was getting tired of sitting so I went to walk around the school to meet other teachers. I was in the Kindergarten classes when one of the teachers caught my eye. He looked very handsome. Oh did I forget to mention I am gay. I guess I did. So back to him he was on the floor playing with a little girl and a boy they looked like twins. I am guessing there are his kids because students are not supposed to be here for another 35 minutes. I just stood there watching him interact with his kids. They were having fun with each other. He would throw one of them in the air and then the other one. I got out of my trance. I guess I am going to have to ask Logan about him. I hope he does know him. I wonder what his name is. I looked up and his nameplate said Mr. Garcia. I looked at them one more time and walked back to my class. But on the way there I stopped by Logan's class to ask him if he knew him.

"Hey Logan can I ask you some thing?" I asked.

"Yes sure any thing Kendall" he said.

"You know all the teachers here at Palm Woods, right?" I asked.

"Yes I do know some of them not all of them but some. Why you ask. Did one of them caught your eye?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Kind of" I said.

"Well who is it Kendall?" he asked

"Mr. Garcia" I said. His smile turned in to a frown. Well I guess I was right he is not gay.

"Yes Kendall I do know him. His name is Carlos. He has had a very tough life and he is barely 22" Logan said.

"Yeah he did look very young. But I was curious who were those kids that were with him in his class. Because it is too early for students to be here" I said.

"Oh those are his twins Lily and Joshua" Logan said. I guess he is married. "They are both 6 years old and are starting first grade today."

I am guessing Logan and Carlos have known each other for a long time.

"Are you two very close? Is he married?" I asked.

"We used to be close but not any more and he is in the middle of a divorce. But his story is very complicated" he said. How complicated could Carlos life be.

"How complicated can his life be?" I asked.

"Well if you want to know it is going to be a long story. Or do you want to know the short version of the story?" he asked.

Well I guess if I want to know about him now I guess I am going to have to hear the short version of the story.

"I guess I go with the short one" I said.

"Okay sit down. Well where do I start. Carlos and I have been friends since elementary school. We both were really close in middle school and in high school. But when we were 16 he got his girlfriend Jo pregnant. That is where Lily and Joshua came in to the picture. But they really never where official or lived together because Carlos is gay" that just put a smile on my face " so when Joshua and Lily were born it was the best time of his life. Carlos already had a boyfriend when Jo gave birth to both of them and he was also happy for both of them. So Carlos and his boyfriend got married when they both were 18. It was something small just their close friends and family. Of course Jo was there with the Lily and Joshua they both were about a year and half when Carlos got married. Unfortunately Jo died in a car accident after dropping off the twins at Carlos house. The doctors said she died on the impact." That is just awful they lost their mother. " After that it was hell for Carlos and his husband because Jo's parents were fighting for Lily's and Joshua's custody. That made Carlos really depressed. But that did not stop him from getting his education. He went to college. The judge saw his effort of making a better future for him and his kids and granted him the custody. He and his husband were really happy. So Carlos let his husband adopt Lily and Joshua as his own children so he did. He became a teacher at 20. He finished school in 2 years because he took as many classes he could. As well as his husband did to. Their lives were going great they were in love and had two beautiful children. It was until they were on their third year of marriage his husband cheated on him with another guy" he looked down like if he wanted to cry I was curious why he wanted to cry did he have something to do with the divorce of Carlos and his husband " he caught him in his own bed with the other guy. His husband was so dumb on bringing his affair to his home he thought he would not be caught. After that Carlos packed his things and the twins things and before he walked out the door with the twins he told him that he never wanted to see him ever again and wanted a divorce." Logan looked like he was about to break down right there on the spot. I am guessing it is hard for him to talk about his close friend past. I could see tears run down his eyes. I moved closer to him and started to rub his back.

"Logan do not cry it is not your fault all those things that has happen to Carlos. I am just wondering if you guys are so close why did you not beat the hell out of his cheating husband ?" I asked.

"Kendall I can not beat the hell out of him."

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I would be beating the hell out of my self" Logan said. That is when I stopped rubbing his back and looked at him confused. "Kendall I was the one who cheated on Carlos. I was the one who was married to him and adopted his children."

I was lost at words till I heard another teacher walking up to Logan's class.

"Hey babe what is goi….." he could not finish because he saw Logan was crying. I am guessing that this is the guy that Logan had an affair with.

"Babe why are you crying?"

"Its nothing James. Just thinking about stuff. Hey James this is Kendall he is the History teacher" Logan said.

"I turned around and saw who James was. He was very attractive but not as attractive as Carlos. He nodded his head and extended his hand to me.

"James Diamond" oh great he is the one that is in front of my class room.

"Kendall Knight" I said with a fake smile." I should get back to my class before class starts. I guess I see both of you'll later" I said. They both nodded and I walked back to my class. James stayed with Logan till it was time to start school.

I can not believe that Logan could have to balls to cheat on Carlos after all he went through. But at least now I know that I stand a chance to be with Carlos. Only if I can get him to trust me.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall POV

I had a very successful first day today. All the students like me and they seem to be pretty good kids. I was getting along with the rest of the 5th grade teachers especially Logan after what he had done to Carlos. I still cannot believe he cheated on him with James and top it off Carlos caught them in their own bed. I wonder how stupid Logan can be to do something idiotic like that.

I was sitting at my desk looking over the first day worksheets that I asked my students to fill out. It was a way for me to learn a little bit more about my students so I asked them questions like what is their favorite color, their favorite pet, etc. Even though I have 80 of them to read I was enjoying them very much I learned a lot about the students. I was so deep in to reading the papers that I was surprised when I heard two kids scream.

"Daddy" it was Lily and Joshua running to Logan to give him a hug.

Logan had a huge smile when they both started to hug him in a big hug. It looked very much like Lily and Joshua really love Logan and he loves them back.

"Hey babies. How was the first day of 1st grade go?" Logan asked.

"It was fun. We made new friends and our teachers are very nice" Lily said.

"That is nice. What teacher were you assigned to this year? And what teacher was Joshua assigned to?" Logan asked.

" I have Mr. Cena-Orton and Lily has Mr. Orton" Joshua answered Logan's question.

"Okay I know you guys are going to learn a lot than they are very good teachers " Logan said,

"But daddy we do not want to learn. We want to have fun. We are six years old that want to have fun. We still have a long time to learn a lot of things" Lily said.

"When I was your age I already could read medical books and had already been on the waiting list to be accepted to the top medical school in the United States" Logan said.

I could tell Logan is somewhat kind of a cocky person. Well if he was that smart why did he not go to the top University of the United States. Oh yeah that's right he married Carlos when they were 18.

" Papi is so much more fun. He let us do any thing we want to do. He let us go to sleep when we want to and he said he is going to do our homework every day so when can play with our friends every day. He says we deserve to be kids " I heard Joshua say to Logan. Logan did not look happy at all. But why would he care they are really not his kids. Carlos just let him adopt them. And Carlos can take that right away from him if he wants to.

"Well you Papi spoil you'll to much Joshua. And I am going to have to talk to him about doing you'll home work. He should not do that. That is you'll responsibility not his" Logan said.

I am starting to not to like Logan at all. First I found out that he is the one that cheated on Carlos and now he is going to tell him how to raise them. He should really have kids of his own and see if he would not spoil then as Carlos does to his own kids. Oh wait they are Logan's adopted kids

"You are not fair daddy. He said that we should not grow up so fast. That we only live our childhood once and we should have fun when we can" Lily said.

"Well he is wro…." Logan started to say but could not finish because he was interrupted with some one clearing their throat. We all looked up and I saw the most beautiful caramel skinned toned man that I have ever seen.

"Lily Joshua come on we are going home" Carlos said in a calm voice. But he did not look happy. I guess he heard every thing Logan was telling them. And he had a right too.

"Okay Papi" they both said.

"Guys can you guys go play over there with your toys while I speak to your Papi" Logan said more of a command than a question.

"No we are leaving right now. I have nothing to talk to you about anything" Carlos said.

He seemed very pissed off. I would be too if I was him.

"it is just going to be a few minutes Carlos" Logan said.

"What are you going to tell me how to raise my kids now. Well I do not care what you have to say anymore Logan. I can raise my kids the way I want to. I do not have to listen to you anymore" Carlos said.

"Carlos they are my kids too. Remember you let me adopted them. So we could raise them together when Jo died" Logan said.

"I was so stupid to ever let you adopt them in the first place. I really thought you loved me and the kids. I have never been this wrong my whole life " Carlos said.

"Carlos I do love you and the kids. If I did not I would not tell you how to raise our kids" Logan said.

"Yeah right you love us. If you did you would of never cheated on me with James. You were supposed to be my best friend and husband. We were suppose to be together till death do us apart but no you just had to have sex when you needed it" Carlos said

"Carlos please let me explain. It was stupid of me to bring James to the house I was not thinking. You and the kids went shopping and I thought you'll would be out all day till at least 11 in the after noon that I asked James to come over. But I never expected you to be home at 8 in the after noon" Logan said.

I was listening to their conversation with interest even though it was non of my business to be in it. I really need to know if Carlos has gotten over Logan so I could ask him out soon. But first I have to introduce my self to him and be his friend and I can take it from there.

"Well I am sorry Logan that I forgot tell call you and tell you that I was coming home early. To give you a heads up so you can get rid of the evidence of you cheating on me. But you know what I think it was the best decision that I have ever made in my life to catch you in bed with some one else and asking you for a divorce. Because now I know that our friendship never meant any thing to you " Carlos said.

"Carlos do not say that our friendship means a lot to me. And we are still married we have not signed the divorce papers we can still make this work between us" Logan said.

Was he really being serious right now? Why would Carlos want to take him back after he cheated on him. In my mind I was hoping that Carlos would say no. Even though they have known each other a long time it must be hard for them to be living apart from each other. I than heard some one start to laugh It was Carlos.

"Are you serious Logan? There is nothing between us any more. I have moved on just like you did even before we broke up. Now I can start dating who ever I want and can have a family with them. Some one who knows how to appreciate me and would never cheat on me like you did" Carlos said.

"Carlos how many times do I have to say I am sorry. And we can make this work because we have to kids to raise together" Logan said.

"Like I said before Logan they are my kids and I have been doing one hell of a job with them this past 7 months. I do not need your help and I especially do not need your pity for me and my kids " Carlos said to Logan with a stern look in his face.

I was serious about to go interrupt their conversation before Logan spoke up again.

"Carlos do I get to see Joshua and Lily after the divorce is finalized? Because they are the best thing that has happen in my life besides you " Logan said with a voice that I could tell that he wanted to break down. I have a feeling that he knew the answer that Carlos was going to give him was a "no".

" I do not know Logan. I really want to say no because you have no right in seeing my kids. You just adopted them with my permission. I could revoke those papers and say that I do not want you to be their adopted dad but I do not have the heart to do that. Because I know that you are saying the truth about them being the best thing in your life. They are also the best thing in my life. When Jo told me she was pregnant I was so excited. The first person that I had to tell the news was you and you were so happy for me. You were the first I even told I was gay and you told me that you were gay too I thought we belonged together but I was wrong. But I am not going to take that privileged away from you. I am going to let you see the kids every other weekend" Carlos said.

Logan had a smile and tears coming down his face. I do not know if they are happy tears are sad tears. All I could know is that he is a good actor making every thing up.

"Thanks Carlos this means a lot to me. I am glad that you are letting me see Joshua and Lily after the divorce " Logan said.

Carlos just nodded his head. Out of sudden he turned around and we meet each other eyes. I tried to look away so he would not tell that I heard his whole conversation with Logan. When I looked back up Carlos was standing right in front of me with a smile.

"Hey I am Carlos Garcia. I am a Kindergarten teacher. Is this your first year here?" Carlos asked me.

"Yes it is my first year. Oh by the way I am Kendall Knight. I teach history" I said.

"Nice to meet you Kendall" Carlos extended his hand so I could shake it. Which I did shake it gratefully.

"So how did your first day go so far for you?" he asked.

"It went very well. All the students are very kind here and are very behaved" I said with a smile.

"Yeah they are very good students. So you are teaching 5th grade. Have you meet Mr. Mitchell over there the one I just had a conversation with?" Carlos asked me.

"Yes I have meet him. He was one of the first teachers I meet" I said.

"Oh. That is great. Well I just wanted to tell you if you are gay to not fall for his charms he is a big time player. And if you are straight that is okay too. Well I am gay if you wanted to know. Which I have a feeling that you are straight. And I know you might be wondering how I know he is a player. Well I am his to be soon ex husband he cheated on me 7 months ago" Carlos said.

"Well Carlos you do not have to worry I will not fall for him, even though I am gay too. And I know about the whole thing about him cheating and he is going to get a divorce soon" I said. I could tell that Carlos was confused on why would Logan tell me about the divorce and him cheating so I have to tell him before it is to late. "Its that I asked him about this teacher that caught my eye and I was wondering if he knew about this specific teacher and he did. So he told me every thing."

"Um he told you every thing?" Carlos asked

"Yes Carlos every thing. Because you are the one that caught my eye when I saw you and your kids playing the classroom I just needed to know more about you. And it is okay Carlos every thing is going to be okay" I said.

"Yeah I know. And you really wanted to know about me? You could have just asked me. I am a open book I love to talk a lot" Carlos said. I smiled at him. He was willing to open up to me .So this is my chance to ask him out on a date.

"Um so Carlos would you like to I do not know like grab something to eat and a coffee some day?" I asked. I could tell he was thinking about it.

"Sure why not I would like that " he said.

"That is great. Can I have your number so I can call you to tell you where we can meet up" I said.

"Sure" he got a piece of paper and a pen from my desk and wrote down his cell phone number. "Well here you go. I hope you call soon. Or you can drop by my class when ever you want" he said.

"Okay I will."

With that he left and had the biggest smile on my face. I could tell by where I was standing that Logan was pissed off. But he had his chance with Carlos but he ruined it. Now I know it is my chance.

**A/N:**** So I do not know if you guys know but Carlos got a YouTube channel today. Its cool!:) He said that he is going to post videos from concerts and back the scenes from the show!**


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's POV

Who does Kendall think he is? I really thought he was a great guy to work with as a teacher but now he is trying to take Carlos away from me by asking him out for coffee. I know I should not be jealous of some one trying to make a move on Carlos because it was my entire damn fault for cheating on him with James. I should have been more careful that day. I was having an affair on my husband with out ever being caught; it was not the first time that James and I have had sex we have been doing it for past year and half before getting caught by Carlos. I was not cheating on Carlos because I was not happy on the contrary he was the best thing that has happen to me especially when Jo delivered the twins Lily and Joshua. I could finally have the family that I had always wanted and the grandkids my mom and dad wanted.

I was sitting at my desk waiting for schools to begin my students were barely arriving and I could see Kendall standing outside his room waiting for his students to arrive. He had a big smirk on his face. I hope Carlos does not fall for this guy because I am going to do all I can do to get him back if that means I can't be with James anymore. I can deal with that.

It was lunchtime and I was eating lunch in the teacher lounge with James next to me holding my hand and talking about some thing I really don't know because I was not paying attention to him. I was remember that night when Carlos caught us in our bed with James.

_**Flashback**_

I was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling completely naked with a blanket covering my lower part of my body and James resting on my chest smiling also up at the ceiling. We just had sex and I know it should have done it on Carlos and mine bed but I was desperate for some action lately because Carlos has been busy with kids lately and we both have to wake up early to go to work we just don't have much time together like we used to have. At the beginning of this school year I met James it was his first year teaching at PalmWoods Elementary School and he looked hot. And when I found out that he was gay too I had take action in my own hands and made the first move and asked him out. I didn't tell James about Carlos nor about Lily and Joshua on our first date I did not want to scare him off that fast. I know I was doing wrong cheating on Carlos, he has given me what I have always have wanted kids and I go and ruin it for me and him, but I told my self that I was not going let Carlos find out I am cheating on him.

I was looking down at James and he was looking up at me we made eye contact at the same time and I already knew what he wanted he was ready for our second round. James throw the blanket off of us and climb up on top of me and rode me till I was about to come and I could tell he was about to come also so I started to suck on his dick.

"Oh Logan ! You mouth feels so good on my dick I am close I can feel it in my stomach the pleasure of coming" James said.

"I am close to Jamie! So ride my dick as fast as you can" I said.

He pulled me up and we started to kiss passionately which was ending me over the edge faster. I was about to cum when I heard my bedroom door open I was hoping it was not Carlos or Joshua and Lily to tell me there are back early, but luck was not on my side that night.

" Hey Logie we came back home early and the kids and I were wondering if you wanted to go out for d…?" Carlos started to say but he couldn't finish because he saw James on top of me and we were both completely naked. James got off me and got the blanket from the floor to cover him self up and I was laying on the bed naked. I could see tears forming in my Carlitos eyes. I promised my self that I wouldn't for any reason ever make my Carlitos shed anymore tears as much as he has in his young life.

I saw him move and he went in to our closet and I could tell he was already crying when he was walking into it. I got up from the bed to look for my boxers they were on the ground and I put them on.

"Carlitos please let me explain I am sorry for wh…wait what are you doing Carlos?" I asked.

I saw him putting his cloths in to his blue luggage. I hope he is not leaving I need him in my live James is just my boy toy and James knows it and he likes it very much. He has assured me that he would not ever come in between Carlos and me.

"What does it look like I am doing Logan? I am packing my stuff and leaving" he said.

This cannot be happening! It's just a dream I know it is. I am going to close my eyes and wake up on my bed and Carlos is sleeping next to me like we do every night. I close my eyes and started to count to ten and when I open them I will be in bed. When I got to ten I opened them I was still standing in the closet and Carlos was still packing his stuff.

"Carlos please don't leave me I love you and the kids. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me Carlos! Please let me explain I beg you Carlos?" I said.

I never beg anybody to listen to me because I always get what I want if they like it or not, but for Carlos I would get on my knees if I need to and beg him to let me explain. He still was not looking at me and his tears were still rolling down his cheeks and it's my fault for those tears this time. So I did what I had to do I got down on my knees and start to beg him for forgiveness'.

"Please Carlos don't leave me! Look I am begging you on my knees and you know I don't beg to nobody just to you" I said.

He turned around to see if I was telling the truth and I was. When he saw me he gasped in surprise because it was his first time he saw me on my knees and beg the way I am right now.

"Logan what are you doing? Get up from the floor you look ridicules! I thought you said Mitchells' don't beg for anybody one their knees?" Carlos said.

"We do Carlos we beg for the ones' we love that we don't want to lose for good" I said.

"You can beg all you want but it wont stop me from leaving. Just tell me how long has it been?"

I looked confused on what he was asking when he asked me that question, but than it clicked to me. He wanted to know how long I have been having the affair with James been. Its been since August the first week of school.

It was silent for a while Carlos waiting for an answer and I was looking for one. How should I tell him it has been for four and half months?

"I am waiting Logan!"

"Four and half months Carlos" I said.

"Four and half fucking months? How the hell I could not see this coming? I knew eighteen was to young for us to get married. I was scared something like this happen and it did. And I am not going to accepted it" Carlos said.

"Carlos please believe me when I say that I love you" I said.

"No you don't you love James. if you loved me you wouldn't have had the affair for this long. So that is why I don't believe you when you say you love me" he said.

Carlos does not believe me. I saw him picking up his luggage and walked the door of the closet to the room door.

" I am packing my kids cloths and we are leaving. I don't ever want to talk to you or see you again Logan so don't talk to me when we are at work because I a not going to respond" Carlos said.

He was about to walk out the door when he turned around to say something he has forgotten to tell me.

"Oh before I forget I want a divorce." And with that he left the room and packed Lily and Joshua bags to leave. I heard Lily and Joshua crying and screaming saying that they did not want to leave.

When I heard the front door open and slammed closed and a car leave the house I broke down in tears. James grabbed me and hold me in his arms till I feel asleep in them.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Logie babe are you okay? I saw that you have been spacing out this whole time I have talking to you and you have hardly touched your lunch" James said.

"Yes James I am. I'm just not hungry right now. How about we go out for dinner tonight?" I asked James.

he had a huge smile on his face. We have not gone out for a while now because of the whole divorce situation.

"I love the idea Logie. Where do you want to go?".

"Any where be fine Jamie it your choice."

He nodded his head in response and went back to eating. I was about to touch my food when I heard laughing outside the door. The door opened and I could hear people laughing inside the lounge now. I turned around to see who it was laughing. My eyes got wide when I saw whom it was Kendall and Carlos. When Carlos saw who was there he started to fidgeted he does that when he is nervous or when he is upset.

James saw them enter also.

"Hey Kendall and Carlos how you'll doing?" James asked.

"I am doing fine James thanks for asking" Kendall said.

"That's good. So I see you are having lunch with Carlos today?" James asked.

"Yes I am. I could tell he needs company right now" he said.

"So Kendall you do know that Carlos is gay and is in the middle of a divorce right?" James asked.

I just wish James would shut up now.

"Yes Mr. Diamond I do, and don't worry I am gay too, and I know the truth Logan himself told me every thing yesterday" Kendall said.

I saw James eyes open wide surprised that I told Kendall everything.

"Even that it was me t. " he couldn't finish because Kendall interrupt him.

"Yes James even how he cheated on Carlos with you" Kendall said.

I couldn't be in there anymore so I grabbed my stuff and drag James out of the lounge. The whole walk back was silent and I was thinking of coming up with a plan to get Kendall away from my Carlos before he gets to attach to Kendall.


End file.
